The Final Wars
by Magnum L.Hawk
Summary: The Worlds going to hell, Legendaries are being killed, Strange powers are coming into existences. Title may change, bad at summarys, Allowing OC Submissions


"The has gone to hell, ever since the unknown Empire had appeared and started killing all the legendaries, absorbing the powers of each legendary they kill which their generals would then use the powers they obtained in order to seal Arceus, recently a group of Rebels have appeared lead by a legendary war hero but no matter what they did they could not defeat the Empire and their generals due to the powerful Dark Gems that they used to increase their power by the thousands, you maybe wondering who I am and why this is all happening well then you'll just have to wait and see."

"What have I gotten myself into?" a young Marshtomp questioned himself "Hey don't worry Travis like I said were going to be fine just make sure that you don't attack me and everything will go fine" said a pretty pumped Monferno.

Travis sighed looking at his companion "Come on Joey you said we were just going to try and get a date or something not that we were going to try and become Rebels!" The now identified Joey simply frowned at Travis and was about to say something only for a mighty looking Rhydon to yell at them.

"Travis and Joey your up next!" They looked at the Rhydon and gulped as Joey became a lot less pumped as the two began to walk to the cage were they would fight the Rhydon.

Neither of them really knew why they had to fight to in a cage.

As they walked into the cage they saw the Rhydon toss the last fighter out of the cage as he order someone to call a medic while that was happening both Travis and Joey saw the one thing that told them that they were screwed and that was the fact that the Rhydon only had half a tail.

Of all the Rhydons in the world there was only one that only had half tail that being the legendary Rebel leader Drake.

"Dude were screwed, there is no way that were going to beat Drake it's impossible" Travis stated in a panic as Drake turned to face us.

"Humph another pair of maggots huh, Scale ya better get another Medic ready cuss this is gonna be quick" Travis began to shake until Joey put his hand on Travis's shoulder.

"Don't worry Travis just hit him with all ya got and maybe just maybe we won't get our Arms or Legs broken" that had just made Travis even more scared as Joey moved in to attack.

Joey had rushed in with a quick Mach Punch which seemed to have caught Drake off guard as Joey smirked...until he noticed that Drake had hit him the face with a Mega Punch which knocked Joey against the cage.

Travis then tried to move in and attack but Drake had noticed him the instant he started moving and proceeded to attack Travis with another Mega punch hitting him right in the gut, Joey then toke a shoot at Drake being able to hit him with a few quick jabs and then jumped back and attacked with flame wheel but Drake was able to quickly dodge the monkey and used another Mega Punch to blow away the flaming monkey.

"Come on I'll fought grannies that were tougher then the two of you maggots" Travis could only stare at their opponent when suddenly he could feel power surging through him as he stood "Well well it seems that you want some more" he could hear Drake say but soon after he could Drake say "Huh no it can't be, it's not possible" as I was being surrounded by a strange blue aura, Drake and Joey both looked stunned.

The Power started rushing out of me as Travis screamed out something "TIDEL FURY!."

Two beings were walking around a wrecked town, they appeared to be an Arbok and Weezing the two seemed to be Patrolling the place, the Arbok was also carrying two growing dark gems.

They were entering a house when the Weezing asked it's companion a question "Um why are we Patrolling this place again?" the Arbok gave a pissed off look "Were looking for any survivors you idiot, our lord doesn't want any one left alive" the Weezing was about to ask another question they suddenly heard something move "What was that?."

Both were then knocked out as a figure stepped out of the shadows "So these are Dark Gems huh could come in handy." the figure quickly pocketed the Gems in a beg it was carrying.

The figure walked out of the house revealing it to be a Grovyle, the Grovyle quickly moved back into the shadows and looked into the sky as if he was looking for something, it spotted the thing he was looking for which was some smoke signals, the Grovyle then proceeded to look at the ground and opened a man hole as it climbed into the sewers.

In a cave somewhere up north four Pokemon could be seen hunting for something, the four Pokemon were a Manectirc, a Mawile, a Houndoom, and a Mamoswine "I can't believe this Cole their are wars going on and all were doing is looking for some stupid treasure!" the Mawile shouted at the Manectirc who's name could now be identified as Cole "Look Jessie were getting paid a lot of cash to find this thing and I don't want you making this harder by causing a cave in because of your yelling" Cole Shouted back at the Mawile as they began to argue, "Hey Vergil help me me out here"

Jessie called out to the Houndoom "Hey Buster can you ya help me knock some sense into her" Cole shouted to the Mamoswine, The two ignored them "Hey Buster why don't we just ditch em and find this thing ourselves" the Mamoswine nodded as the two went off.

A Dunsparce and a Scyther could be seen walking threw a forest together, they hadn't known each other and thus were simply going the same way "So what did you say your name was?" the Dunsparce asked.

"It's Nexus, you?" The Scyther responded quickly "Name's Mac" the Dunsparce also responded quickly, the two of them had recent suffered through the destruction of their homes and in Mac's case the lose of his family "You got any idea of who those Pokemon were?" Mac questioned Nexus then nodded "They were most likely the empire an evil group of Pokemon who are bent on destroying anything that gets in the way of their goal and only the past few months they've killed 18 of the legendaries" Mac looked shocked at this as the two continued moving until someone shouted at them.

"STAY RIGHT THERE OR WE'LL SHOOT YOU!" "It's one of the Empires Patrol groups run!" Nexus shouted as the two ran or hopped in Mac's case into the forest.

**First things first to anyone that wants to submit an OC simply fill out the form on my profile then send it to me by PM or Review.**

**Second thing is that i'm not a very great writer so to anyone that can point out any flaws or problems in the story in a nice why will be kindly thanked (So yeah basicly any feedback on how I can improve would be very nice).**

**Last is the fact that the plot maybe confusing right here in this first chapter but don't worry because I was mainly trying to give some development to the characters before any major plot stuff happens, if you do want more info on the plot then just PM me and I'll try to keep the explanation as spoiler free as possible. **


End file.
